


【星昴】以父之名-06

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [6]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *本章角色死亡预警。*记一场我与友人的对话。我：阿星和昴流好像还拷在一起，钥匙没了该怎么解开呢？友人：为什么要解开？我：？？？你说的好有道理为什么要解开……
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 15





	【星昴】以父之名-06

**Author's Note:**

> *本章角色死亡预警。
> 
> *记一场我与友人的对话。  
> 我：阿星和昴流好像还拷在一起，钥匙没了该怎么解开呢？  
> 友人：为什么要解开？  
> 我：？？？你说的好有道理为什么要解开……

【06】

昴流现在屁股肿的老高，虽然上过药但还是不能穿裤子，柔软的被褥蹭到都疼，别说粗糙的牛仔布料了。  
他现在除了趴在床上什么都干不了，因为被拷在一起的关系，星史郎也只能呆在他身边。  
预计接下来的两天内他都无法回自己家了，感觉怎么也得跟神威说一声。他拿着手机小心的看星史郎脸色，见对方并没有阻止，才按下了拨号键。他隐去了某些难以启齿的事实，只说自己无法回家让神威记得吃饭不要逃课，结果神威竟然问他，昴流先生不在的时候能否带女朋友回来。

“神威有女朋友。”挂掉电话之后依然处于震惊中的青年深刻感受到自己作为监护人的失职，他对此毫无察觉，“竟然已经发展到可以带回家的地步了。”  
“昴流你从以前开始就对这些事特别迟钝，”星史郎倒是毫无感觉，他拨弄着青年耳边的碎发，随意的说着，“神威那个年纪的男孩，没有一两个小女朋友才奇怪吧？”  
“可是神威才十七岁。”  
“你不到十七岁就已经爬上我的床了。”  
“……”  
男人看着瞬间脸红的青年，不由得想起以前那个容易害羞的少年，也是这样，稍微逗一下就会给出令人满意的反应。虽然外表看起来很不一样，但他知道，这个孩子的本质从未改变。  
性爱这种事，他本来确实是打算等对方成年，未成年性行为无论何时都不值得被鼓励，但后来发生的那些事，让一切都变得不一样了，计划赶不上变化也是所料未及的。

被这个男人盯到发毛，昴流只好把头埋在对方胸口，磨蹭着那里的毛发，属于对方的体味就毫不客气的充盈了他的鼻腔。  
在无所事事的清早，两个正常男人这么近距离的接触，很难不胡思乱想。这其实也没什么，毕竟这是星史郎的家。他睡在这个男人床上，身下铺着的是他的床单身上盖着的是他的被子，就连自己……也是他的。  
这个想法让他浑身燥热。  
从虚掩的门缝可以看到客厅的沙发。他记得那个沙发，这么多年也没有怎么旧，可见他的主人并不常临幸它。  
或许它可以发挥更大的作用，他想象着男人坐在沙发上，居高临下的视线和棱角分明的侧脸，他甚至迷恋他的冷酷。他会跪在他脚下，含住他的阴茎，他懂得如何取悦这个男人，然后他会被进入，他们会更近的拥抱，分享彼此口腔里的气息。  
身体的燥热越来越盛，已经分不清是发烧的后遗症还是无法纾解的欲念。隔在与这个男人之间的空气都让他无法忍受，空虚的感觉越来越盛的腐蚀着他。  
但身体却在拒绝他的意志，无论是恢复期的后穴还是红肿的屁股，都在告诉他，现在不行。

时针指向十一点的时候，星史郎决定不能再躺在床上了。  
虽然已经跟局里请过假并且要求派人送备用钥匙过来，但显然他亲爱的同事们没有明白他提出要求的紧急性，这都大半上午过去了，丝毫没有会有人来按响门铃的迹象。  
“昴流君，”男人拽了拽手铐，示意脑袋埋在自己胸前的人抬头，“我们得吃点东西，从昨晚到现在，已经错过两餐了。”  
“唔，”昴流探出头，意识到对方是要去做饭，如果一切正常的话当然没问题，这个男人的厨艺堪称艺术，但显然现在不能归于正常情况，他犹豫着，“我可能是厨房杀手，如果你不想让你的厨房遭殃的话……”  
“真希望你昨晚把钥匙扔进马桶里冲走的时候也能考虑到这个问题。”男人显然比较记仇。

厨房的用途不仅仅是用来做餐点这么单一，被星史郎按在清洗台上的时候，他第一反应竟然是这个。  
这下厨房铁定得遭殃了，但你不能怪我，昴流想，这又不是我一个人的错。

男人当然不知道这人心里的奇怪回路，此时在他的眼里，青年眼神迷离，面色潮红，喘息声也在自己的碰触下越来越重，整个人都透着情色的邀约。  
他的手探到对方身后，恶意的逗弄着红肿的屁股，引来怀里人抽痛的倒吸声。  
“呵。”  
他轻笑着，很满意对方的反应，但还不够，任性是要付出代价的。他的视线落在一条粉红色的丝带上，那是之前甜品店纸盒外面的绑带，还没来得及收进垃圾桶。  
他伸长手把那条丝带拽过来，在青年诧异的视线里俯身。  
“你不能这样……”虽然视线被男人的身体挡住，但下体传来的感觉并不会欺骗自己，昴流意识到这个男人竟然在绑住自己阴茎的时候再也无法保持沉默。  
“安静点。”男人拍拍他的头，退后一步，十分满意自己的杰作。  
昴流这才看到，这个恶劣的男人竟然还打了个蝴蝶结！

他想抗议这种惨无人道的行为，但是抗议无效，甚至未说出口的求饶也被一个炽热的吻堵在了喉咙里。  
男人一边吻他，一边揉搓他的下体。  
水火两重天的感受让他难以自持，只能更深的探入男人口中。  
他几乎窒息，却依然舍不得放开。  
直到男人按着后脑把他扯开，他的脸色已经不仅仅是欲火的潮红，而是缺氧导致红褐。  
他感觉大脑眩晕的厉害，同时又受控于下体传来的快感，模糊的意识中只剩下想发泄和被填满的渴望越来越明显。  
“求你……”他磨蹭着男人的身体，顾不得屁股擦在大理石沿上的痛感，只哀求着，“请……进来。”  
“我说过了，这一个周内，都不行。”  
这样说着的男人，甚至还残忍的用指甲刮蹭着已经滴出液体的前端，惹来他更深的颤抖。  
对于射精的原始渴望占据了他的大脑，但更深的恐惧告诉他，这是不被允许的，只要这个男人没有点头，就不行。

他被男人翻过来趴在大理石台上。  
厨房案板的高度相对一个成年人来说实在太矮，他几乎是弯成直角，屁股高高翘起，赤裸裸的邀请。

男人勃起的阴茎在他两片红肿的臀瓣间摩擦，疼痛作为快感的添加剂只会让后者更加噬人心智，他已经完全感知不到外物，只有这个男人的声音是唯一的指引。  
“腿夹紧。”  
几乎是本能的遵从命令。  
男人的性器因为低烧而更加炙热，通过大腿传来的感觉要更加真实，这比直接插入还要让人羞耻。   
意识慢慢陷入无意识的虚空，周围都是浮萍，甚至没有一处可依附之地。  
他听到一个声音在问自己，“我是谁？”  
“星史郎。”他这样回答，因为此时除了这个名字他已经一无所知。  
随着名字最后一个音节暴露在空气里，男人加快抽插的速度，同时解开对他下体的束缚，压抑的精液喷薄而出，他大口大口喘气，像悬浮在半空的人终于落地。  
高潮带来的眩晕渐渐散去，他用自由的那只手抱紧身上的人，“星史郎，我……”他几乎要说出来。  
我爱你。  
这样简单的一句话，最终还是卡在喉咙里。

——

等警局里想起给他们送备用钥匙来的时候已经是下午了。星史郎解开两人之间的束缚之后立刻把凶器锁进了柜子里，并且把柜子的钥匙放在了衣柜最顶上，确保青年万不可能再碰到它。  
昴流看着星史郎一连串动作，忍不住想笑，他真的很好奇昨天晚上发生了什么。  
但他又不敢问。

两天后，终于彻底退烧，除了屁股被揍的狠了点还不太能亲近椅子之外，全身上下都已经十分舒爽。  
星史郎给他找了自己最小号的外套，并且在口袋里塞了一打纸钞。在男人准备给自己叫出租车的时候，昴流伸手阻止他，表示自己还是更喜欢公共交通这种节能减排的出行方式。  
他们都知道他现在没办法坐着，昴流怀疑这个男人根本就是故意的。

他回到自己公寓的时候，恰逢神威要出门，男孩小心的弯腰护着一个女孩以至于没看到站在一步之外昴流。  
两个人撞在一起的时候，还是被挡在后面的女孩先发出一声惊叹。

“这是小鸟，”神威竟然也会脸红，他把女孩推到昴流面前，“我的女朋友。”  
被介绍的女孩抬起头，他终于看清她的脸。  
苍白的脸色，虚弱的身体，这个孩子的身体相当糟糕。  
但，无论如何，她还在呼吸。  
很显然，这是个活人。

他几天前才在一张照片上看到她。虽然几年的时光留下了稀疏的痕迹，但他非常确定，这就是相片上的人。  
桃生小鸟。  
没有死。

那她的死亡报告是怎么回事？  
死的是谁？  
她又顶替了谁？

——

虽然只过了半周，昴流甚至有种时间穿越了的错觉，这几天实在太魔幻。  
他有很多事要做，但现在都不行，他的屁股不允许。  
他趴在床上试图理清楚这乱七八糟的一切。

敲门声毫无预兆的响起，神威已经出门，他只好挪着被蹭到痛处的屁股爬起来开门。  
门外站着一群警察，没有他认识那个。  
“皇昴流先生吗？”为首的警察晃了一下证件，然后把一张照片塞进他眼皮底下，“这个人认识吗？”  
有洙川空汰。  
他没有点头也没有摇头，搞不清楚状况的时候最好不要做任何决定，有人曾这样教过他。  
警察看他这样，冷笑一声，“皇先生，嘴硬是没用的，有监控拍到你在死者死亡时间前24小时内与他见过面，地点是远离市区的咖啡厅。”

死者？  
有洙川死了？！

攥紧口袋里的手，他慢慢抬头，眼里写的是难以置信。  
他忽然想起有洙川给自己的联系号码还存在保险柜里。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
